


Robes and Thighs

by Girlreaderr98



Category: Supergirl, dansen - Fandom
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlreaderr98/pseuds/Girlreaderr98
Summary: Who knew a simple robe would lead to so much thirst?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Robes and Thighs

Alex couldn’t believe she actually bought the robe. So silky and cool against her pale skin making the burgundy stand out so much more. She cursed under her breath feeling her wetness drip some down her thighs. 

Kelly was definitely not upset at the sight she saw before her. Moving to the couch spreading her legs with a look of pure dominance as Alex move to start undressing her and pushing her back into the couch. 

Straddling her sweet bare thigh, Alex moans as the burgundy silk moves against her bare skin and Kelly’s strong yet soft hands kept a firm grip on her hips moving her more into her thigh. Looking down seeing how wet she was getting and how snow pale she looked against her cocoa skinned girlfriend only made her start to soak. 

“Fuck Kelly ple-” 

“Ah ah ah what did we talk about?,” the dark skinned questioned stopping Alex from grinding holding her down.

“Please daddy let me cum on your thigh!” The red head whined begging. 

“Mmm who knew the Director of the DEO could be such a good girl?” 

Kelly allowed Alex to keep grinding faster.  
The redhead threw her head back with a beautiful face of ecstasy. Not once or twice but five times Alex came hard riding Kelly’s now dripping wet thigh like she was in heat. She couldn’t stop bucking her hips even after coming down from her intense orgasms.

“Such a good girl for daddy you did so good baby.”   
Alex’s hips bucked again with a moan into Kelly’s neck at the praise. 

This is gonna be a long night, thought the blissful redhead.


End file.
